DxD: Disdain
by HazeAero
Summary: Issei grew up in a famous or infamous family, the Gremory Clan. As the next heir for the family, he felt many things. But, he always thought he had yet to fit in with the family. Rias just a normal human, or that's how she felt before meeting 'him.' Be it luck or be it fate, but they had met once more. OP, less perverted Issei x Harem. -Aer
1. Child Turned Devil

"_**DxD: Disdain"**_

Summary:

_[Issei grew up in a famous or infamous family, the Gremory Clan. As the next heir for the family, he felt many things. But, he always thought he had yet to fit in with the family. Rias just a normal human, or that's how she felt before meeting 'him.' Be it luck or be it fate, but they had met once more._

_OP, less perverted Issei x Harem__]_

†

_(Wasn't sure what to write for the summary or title_

_Issei and Rias are going to be the same age)_

_{Also, I don't only anything, except my crazy imagination}_

†

* * *

><p>It's said that at birth, a devil child's power and potential was determined and shown.<p>

"This power is unimaginable." That was all Lord Gremory could say once he saw his daughter's fluxing power, if she were fully trained as she grew.

The mother of the new-born child smiled at the sight of her new child, her first daughter. "She's our daughter."

To the Gremory family, Sirzechs had always had a mysterious birth, but Rias's birth was an odd one.

Sure, Sirzechs's true form was not really a devil's true form and he was over-powered beyond what many quadruple his age was. He had mastered his powers and gained a title many wished to gain, a title of a Maou. But that was just about it.

The only reason he was strong was because he truly trained with his already extraordinary power and pushed himself way beyond himself unlike many his age and much older.

True, other devils trained, but they relied on their abilities that they got at birth too much. Sirzechs somewhat is the same but that is because he himself is actually is composed of power from the house of Bael, power of destruction. He pushed himself to his full potential, if someone would compare his birth powers to his current strength, they would be close to each other if not equal

Rias was different. She did not have the same form as older brother. She did carry on the power of destruction too, but something was off, really off. It was not it was bad, but no one (Lord Gremory & Venelana because they're only two people in the room) was sure if it were good.

The child was an oddity; she had too much demonic energy that was way beyond what anyone should have. The child would become the second Gremory prodigy, one prodigy that surpassed the prodigy of prodigies Sirzechs, the first prodigy of the Gremory Clan. One that too was questioned if they were really a devil at the moment of birth.

.

But, that was if the next few events did not follow through.

.

First, there were sixteen chess pieces on the bed. They were no ordinary chess pieces; those were [Evil Pieces]. They were still mystery to all devils even the creator, a certain Maou and prodigy, Ajuka. As the new-born power of Rias grew to an all time high, the [Evil Pieces] reacted. The extreme glowing of ten of the sixteen pieces gave off was showing extraordinary powerful, meaning they have become better than the rest, [Mutation Pieces]. Pieces that were far stronger than the normal pieces, they had the power of the [King] at his or her full potential, anyone's full potential was high but many never reached that full potential.

But the fact was that she had ten. Most had two to three. If someone was lucky they would get two to four. The rarest of them all were seven to eight. However, Sirzechs surpassed those numbers when he first gotten them and had nine mutated pieces. But, now a person, who came from the same family, had gotten ten [Mutation Pieces]. There are mysteries that even the lazy creator does not know of because he gotten it of the information from another world.

But that's for another chapter.

The pieces were all eight pawns, one bishop and the king piece. What was odd, was the fact that the [King] piece was mutated also. No one noticed the glowing pieces.

Lord Gremory could only nod, stupidly. "This power... It's way beyond Sirzechs."

The mother shook her head, "That's a good thing."

"Yeah, I guess...!-" Lord Gremory felt impending danger in coming and through himself at his wife and daughter. He used himself as a human shield.

While 'flying', he panic leading him teleport something or a certain someone somewhere.

Attacks weren't all that common but they weren't all that uncommon either. However, usually some servants are home, but today, a lot of the servants were getting ready for the baby to welcome the baby. Sure, they were servants just outside the room, but even Lord Gremory himself just felt the danger when it was just outside the building.

"DDDOONNG!" A whole side of the room fell into a mini gale of dust when the attack hit the structure.

Besides the missing wall blocking outside from inside gone, there wasn't much other damage.

Lord Gremory for once in his life did something really stupid. He teleported his daughter some place, switch her with another baby. The Lord of the clan of Gremorys was so pissed at that moment; he just sent a one-hit wave of pure demonic energy at the opening of wall.

He then got off his unconscious wife; he could not blame her for being unconscious. She just gave birth, and to an absolutely strong baby too. Those both cause huge amounts of stress both physically and emotionally. He realized he was looking at a baby, a human boy. He could only sigh as he thought, 'Just the luck of the draw...' He was going to return this baby and get his new and only daughter back.

He then turned towards the hole and walked towards it, dripping with rage that literally came out as demonic waves.

The attacks were usually on a small scale. But they dare attack when his wife is giving birth. Oh, that was uncalled for and with the anxiousness of the birth, he teleported his daughter away. And he did not know even know where the hell to! Or maybe where the heaven to...

He was going to kill, torture, obliterate that son of a bitch that dare attack him! He could sense the present of the person floating in the sky. "Damned Bastard!"

The grandson of the original Lucifer, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, came into view when the head of the Gremory clan made it to the opening.

The damned bastard would not stop attacking his property and house.

But this done it.

His daughter is missing for the time being.

The servants still standing outside from the door, still have not rushed in. The Gremory head could only supposed they have been killed, or something is keeping them from hearing and/or entering.

"Oh my~ Oh no~ I did not know, not in the slightest, that your wife was going through labor~" The wicked smile on the flying man's face said otherwise and more of the opposite. He planned for this.

"Rizevim! You've done it now! I'm going to fucking obliterate you!" The number of times Lord Gremory cursed could be counted on one finger. That showed how pissed the man was. Now it was two fingers.

Lord Gremory was done. He was pissed. Beyond anything like it before. Something in him snapped.

He pulled his arm back, similar in the way people pulled their arm back to punch someone. Energy built up in that arm, so quickly, it was almost impossible so. Then with a wild haymaker, he launched himself and the energy. At incredible speeds, he closed the distance between them both in milliseconds.

"BOOOOM!" Even through Lord Gremory had hit him, it felt like he broke his own arm, if not shattered the whole dang thing.

"Arg..." He could only groan slightly at the sudden pain.

Before he fell since he was still in mid-air and for some reason did not feel like or did not want to unleash his wings. Rizevim grabbed him by his injured arm.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Mr. Gremory, I did not come to attack you, not in the slightest~ Or, I would have done it by now." The last statement was so true. Mr. Gremory put all his feelings and strength into that attack and Rizevim just took it all.

"Damned Bastard..." Lord Gremory muttered to himself.

"It did hurt, just a bit though~" Rizevim stopped for a moment and looked towards the woman in the building.

And amazingly, the servants still have not barged into the room yet.

Rizevim line of sight was towards Lord Gremory's wife. The husband of Venelana Gremory noticed this. "Don't you dare touch her!"

Rizevim pulled on the arm he held firmly and laughed at the pain it brought to the other person.

"Urg!"

"Or what~ I just want to see your new born child~" Rizevim then dragged Head Gremory in mid-air, dropping him once he had made it to the opening. Leaving Lord Gremory to grunt on the floor in shrinking pain.

Rizevim looked down upon the unconscious woman, and frowned, "What happened to that energy?~"

Lord Gremory then just realized the abomination was after his child. "Don't touch my child-"

"Oh that's not it~ I just wanted see to your child's energy~ I wasn't going to do anything at all~" The man took one last look before saying another phase. "Ah~ The Gremorys got a defect~ The Gremorys got a defect~"And just with an evil, and playful wink the man vanished, leaving Lord Gremory to his thoughts.

"Did he do something to the baby?" Lord Gremory dragged himself across the floor and up onto the ruffled bed.

The human boy in his wife's arm was motionless, except for the occasional moving of his small chest.

"Sigh..." He took the baby and moved the blanket covering the baby's body. The boy was just an ordinary human. With the human baby at hand, he turned towards the six [Evil Pieces]. "Six?" There was supposed to be fifteen pieces, not six. The [King] and the eight [Pawns] were missing.

He realized the room was red, not from blood but from a red or of a more crimson light. He did not know why blood came to mind first, but that was beside the point. The point was where the light came from.

The ceiling.

He looked up. A strange sight was beheld. The eight pawns were just floating in a circle. "W-What?"

The eight chess pieces circled and circled. While doing so, the circle the pieces made shrank, until the pawns were touching each other in a circle, which had landed on the human boy's chest.

"WHOOOSH!" Amounts of energy that rivaled even his missing daughter's power came out as the pawns entered the boy. The father of Rias was almost blown off his semi-broken chair.

"BOOST!" The entire left arm of the boy disappeared into what looked like a red spiky gantlet with a green jewel.

"A [Sacred Gear]... More so the newest Sekiryuutei..." This completely normal has-been human held power which could and probably could surpass God. Or anything for that manner. The [Boosted Gear] that held one of the greatest and feared beings in history, one of two heavenly dragons named Ddraig, the red dragon emperor. Also is one of feared and greatest [Sacred Gears].

A boost, which amplified anything by two, made the energy around the newly-born half-devil denser and in some sense, much more frightening. It could probably drive a normal human crazy or maybe even a devil too. Luckily for him he was not a normal human nor a normal devil.

However, boosting the determined energy and power was too much. This child was breaking and changing fate. Either that or Fate worked in mysterious ways. And mysterious was not always good. For example his daughter was still missing.

Rizevim just missed the show...

But Lord Gremory wouldn't have any other way. Rizevim could die in an endless, burning, dark hole in the Dimension Gap for all he cared.

"BOOST!"

**_._**

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't get this story out of my head with two other story ideas. They're totally new, never-been-done stories. I made them up while play a game about food... Not sure why.<em>

_Not sure if my information on Sirzechs, [Mutation Pieces] and other things are right. Just made up some things._

_Does Lord Gremory have a name? _

_Issei is OP because his older 'brother' Sirzechs trains him among others. He's less perverted because he has to keep up a royal front and persona to everyone around him. I'm going to start from his childhood first. Just so don't ask, Rias will stay in the human world._

_I'm an idiot... I have another story that I update after two weeks or so, and I'm making four new stories including this one..._

_Well, onto the next one, "__**DxD: Issei Phenex**__" then "__**DxD: Confined Destruction.**__" _

_Oh then after typing this I got another idea, "__**Devil Versus the World**__." Guess what they're all about._

_Will edit later. I really suck at editing so don't expect much editing..._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_[Words: 2,247]_

_-Aer._


	2. Second Son

**}{**

"_**DxD: Disdain"**_

†

_(Sorry if it's too short_

_The story is going to be slow-paced)_

_{Also, I don't only anything, except my crazy imagination}_

†

* * *

><p><em><span>Second Son<span>_

Lord Gremory sat by his wife's bed.

Did she remember her daughter missing? Or that bastard, Rizevim coming? Did she even know she had a girl not the boy on top of her? Was she going to flip out when she woke? Or was she going to rage with the left over stress from birth . . .

Pile of piles of theories popped into the olden man's head. He couldn't help but fear for the worst when his wife woke. He tried to force the thoughts away as he went to check on the servants by the door.

He'd rather have the servants deal with it.

Why not, anyway?

**}{**

"Thank the Satans..." Head Gremory sighed in relief while he held his shattered arm in his other. The bastard spared the servants because he found them dead-asleep on the ground. Also, he could leave the servants to deal with his wife.

He went up to the closest door-guard, and shook her awake. An attractive girl in royal clothing that looked about the age of a new college scholar, she blinked her eyes as quick as a pair of hummingbird's wings.

She trembled as she grasped that she was facing her Lord after awaking. She stood up quickly, bowing as gracefully as she could with inelegant hair from her weird position while sleeping. There was no way she was going to act dumb after sleeping on the job. She didn't even know when she did.

"Milord, I can ex-"

"No, it's alright." The girl in front of her Lord blinked and took in her Lord's sullied state. He even held a wounded arm in his other arm.

"Milord!" She scanned the body of the head of the Gremory clan again. "You're injured! We need to get you to the healing clinic!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I woke you up to give you orders, not the other way around." The lord of the house took a pause because he knew the girl in front of him was just going to spout apologetic nonsense. "...Wake up everyone else, and watch over my wife as I make my way for healing."

The girl could only nod weakly as she watched her Lord walk off.

**}{**

The girl woke up the other people in the hall. She found it weird, they all had descended asleep. So she wasn't the only one who had fallen asleep on the job. Or someone had forced them to sleep.

The girl internally cursed herself, there had been an attack. They all should have been prepared. But no, they had gotten their Lord hurt, protecting, alone. They should have been ready to assist their savior. The head of the Gremory clan never was wrong and never did anything to dissatisfy anyone or at least, not for long.

He was kind, like what most people thought about the Gremory clan. He was most servants' ideal master. He even respected them in his own way. He was never one to say, "Come here servant," or call anyone a name that wasn't their own. He treated most servants as he would treat his own. However, he did in fact forget their names sometimes, but he was a forgetful man too as he grew older.

The girl was furious with herself. She and everyone else allowed their Lord to be injured.

The girl just sighed in frustration, there was nothing she could do now but see to that her Lord's wishes were met.

**}{**

Lord Gremory remembered he could teleport. He often forgot as to the reason that he liked to walk. He sighed at his own foolishness and vanished off to the healing clinic in a flash of crimson.

.

Lord Gremory looked at his arm as he dropped his arm. "Arrg!" He ended up cringing at the sudden pain of moving the wounded arm.

Head Gremory looked towards all of the medicines and all other things medical. He was never good at these types of things.

Where was everyone else? Wasn't there supposed to be one person here?

He searched in the large clinic, to find out there was a lack of people. He changed his search; it was pointless to look for someone where it was empty, anyways.

He looked at tools and material to make a makeshift case for his arm.

He found a roll of sturdy white material; he had very little knowledge on anything medical. Some tape, some thick twine to hold his arm in place and some material to cushion his arm in the temporary casing.

It was pretty difficult to make the casing with one arm and with very little knowledge. But, soon he got his casing over and on his arm.

The pain still made him cringe in his every step, but it was just a little less painful, and a little more bearable.

He thought it was time for him to go back to his wife, and so he heeded his thoughts.

"Enough with acting as a coward..."

**}{**

Lord Gremory had forgotten again that he could teleport basically anywhere at a moment, and struggled to endure the constant bickering of the people who were a regular to his home.

"Milord, what has happened to you?"

"Milord, are you alright?"

"Milord, that casing isn't that good!" Oh, he knew it was bad. But where the hell were you when I was in the soulless clinic?!

He wouldn't dare yell out, even if his mind urged him to along with every part of his stress and tired body.

He placed a hand up, telling them to please quiet in a graceful manner. "Please, I just want to see my wife." The servants then left him alone after figuring out he wasn't very willing to come with them and much less listen.

Lord Gremory groaned as he tripped on something. He should have sense it. "Maybe it's the pain, blocking out my senses." Fortunately for him, he landed on his unharmed arm.

It wasn't very often or often at all that Head Gremory was ever in pain. The pain was quite weird to him. He let his body 'go,' it seems. He was a harden warrior but after the war, after the deaths of four original Satans and secretly God, he had to make a living being something which started out as weird. Soon, he actually liked his life style or the only style he could get as a lord or head or the Gremory clan.

Before he knew it, he was at his wife's room. He was busy recalling his historic memories, which happens often, he even sometimes blanks out sometimes. This also worries everyone of the house.

"Creeeeaaak!" With a weird creak, Head Gremory welcomed himself to his wife's birthing room.

As angelic (which is kind of funny, she's a devil and he called her angelic. Lord Gremory ended up chuckling quietly) as he first met her, his wife and the first of his harem, Venelana Gremory, lay beautifully asleep.

He realized the hole that opened the room to the world, was gone along with all the other debris. The room was almost in perfect condition since perfect is an impossible many wish to reach. "They did a nice job I must say."

.

The baby in Venelana's hands had been awake for some time but had chosen to stay quiet. The baby had soft innocent brown orbs that matched Venelana. That's one thing that could trick the female devil before him. However, it didn't sit well with him that he was trying to hoax his beloved wife.

Lord Gremory sat by the bed, and gently reached for the baby in his wife's hand. The baby did not make a sound in the slightest. Nor did it move an inch, except for Lord Gremory making him move. The older male looked upon the baby in his hands. The clueless baby looked back, and then he moved.

The baby had taken his arms and reached up and made a squishing maneuver. "Goo-goo gaa-ga?"

The lord of the castle smiled a little bit. He imagined holding the daughter, which was somewhere on Earth, doing the same gesture.

"Shhh..." cooed the head of the Gremory clan to the baby as he got up from his seat.

Using his returning senses, the older male of the room looked for anything he could use to find his daughter's position, like magic or energy residue.

He couldn't find anything; it was like all the energy he felt from his daughter vanished or was absorbed by something.

He looked towards the baby hybrid of a human and devil. Had he stolen the remains of his daughter's power? It was very unlikely though.

Lord Gremory neglected the fact he could use the baby in his arms to find the baby's real parents to find the astray female baby. Then switch the two and replace everyone's mind.

Growing old made Lord Gremory very forgetful, and lazy in some aspects.

He could also call someone to search for him.

But then, that someone would find the Gremory clan weak or unable to protect their kin or themselves and tell someone. Even if he paid that someone not to, the secret would come out one day. Then that would multiply like blood cells from one person to many and so on. Leading to his home having further and stronger attacks from those who, for whatever reason, hated the Gremory.

There was nothing Lord Gremory could find in his aging head to find his head.

"I guess, welcome to the family, my son." The aging man who looked thirty or maybe younger looked and smile gently at his new and second 'son.'

"Ga?" Within the eyes of caramel, crimson fires flickered and twinkled.

†

* * *

><p><em>AN: Felt like a nice place to stop, I guess?<em>

_I find myself drowning in my insanity. Nothing you got to worry yourself with, I'm just an idiot._

_Reviews:_

_For the mutation pieces, I'll just stick with what I have. May change it later. I'll say so in the next chapter._

_Other than that, you have my thanks for reading. Reviewing is fine, but reading is what counts._

_Will edit later._

_Till next update._

_[Words: 1,770]_

_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_

_"Something to say when you have nothing to say"_

_-Aer._

†


End file.
